Attack of the Lopunny's: A New Species
by Guitar the Hedgehog
Summary: Ash and friends meet Daniel and Alexandra, two Pokémon trainers that aren't affected by the Lopunny outbreak. Now, Ash tries to turn the two into Lopunny's, not knowing that Daniel holds a secret within himself. Another lemon. Special thanks to thedarkpokemaster for letting me make a sequel to his story, Attack of the Lopunny's. Enjoy!
1. Kanto Arrival

Hello everyone! This is the first sequel I've made and the first story I've made that's based on another author's story. This is where I can freely experiment with transformation of character, or human into anthro. This is where Pokemon can come into play. The original story of Attack of the Lopunny's was made by thedarkpokemaster. Special thanks to him for giving me permission to make a sequel, as I was originally planning to make a fanfic called The Pokemon Virus, but I scrapped it. If you all want me to make The Pokemon Virus as a seperate story, I'd like the viewers to tell their friends to check out my stories. And after days of watching The Ex-Communicated on YouTube and Death Note on DVD, I'd appreciate it. So let's get rolling.

Attack of the Lopunny's: A New Species

Chapter 1

It has been a year since the Lopunny outbreak had become a regional pandemic. Most of the regions now had become totally populated with people affected by it, and their numbers are growing because of their repopulating instincts. However, there were cities and towns that weren't all affected by the outbreak. Most of these were in the Hoenn region, like the secluded Sootopolis City, and Mossdeep City. But this focuses on two friends, a boy and a girl, who came from the Hoenn towns and cities of the north and south. They were Daniel and Alexandra. Daniel was a Pokemon trainer who knew to drive like a Duke. He came from Fortree City, which was unaffected, because of the high placement of the houses: in the trees. To prevent the Lopunny's from climbing the ladders, they pulled up the ladders when not in use. He and Alexandra were the same age. He had dark hair (quite similar to L's from Death Note), and wore a white t-shirt and black jeans. He had brown eyes and white shoes. Alexandra is a Pokemon coordinator, but more of a Pokemon trainer. Coming from Pacifilog Town, it was easy to protect from the Lopunny's since the whole town is surrounded by water, and the way they survived is by getting natural resources from a huge island free of Lopunny's. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a white v-neck t-shirt and bellbottom jeans. She had western boots on and was lieing down on the floor. They have sailed on their own from Slateport City and nearing to Vermilion City in Kanto. "Why again are we going to the region that started this stupid outbreak?" Alexandra said. They were on a sailboat, and though Alexandra was very found of the sea because of her roots, she was very tired. "We'll be there soon. Don't get crabby." Daniel said. "I'm not crabby. Is Markus at Vermilion Port yet?" Alexandra asked. "Yeah. He's waiting for us with the car." Daniel said. Suddenly, Vermilion City came into view. "There it is. Remember, don't let coax you into them infecting you, and Markus will trick them." Daniel said. They got to the dock, and tied the ship to it. There were no other ships on the port, as they may have all dispatched after the outbreak. Before taking another step, Daniel sent out his Quilava. "Quilava!" Quilava cried. "Listen, if anyone tries to infect us or hurt you, don't hurt them unless necessary. Just intimidate them." Daniel said to Quilava. They walked into town as they saw a lot of Lopunny's bouncing around. Markus came walking towards them. Markus was a boy the same age as Daniel and Alexandra. Even though he was turned into a Lopunny, he respects his friends decision to be who they want to be, and won't infect them. "Hey guys!" Markus said, giving them a hug."Hey Markus." Daniel said. "It's great to see you again." Alexandra said. "Well, it's been pretty weird here. Now that there aren't many humans around anymore, it's been just sex, sex, sex with everybody." Markus said. "Uh guys?" Alexandra said pointing behind Markus. The two looked and saw all the Lopunny's have gathered around the three, looking at them. "They see us." Daniel said. One of the Lopunny's came up to them. "Why are you two humans still?" The girl Lopunny asked. "Relax, they are test subjects for the government. They need to stay human." Markus lied. "I don't believe that." The Lopunny said. "Apparently, they are smarter than I thought." Daniel whispered. "Come join us as Lopunny's. It feels so good." The Lopunny said, taking another step towards Daniel and Alexandra. "Quilava!" Daniel yelled. Quilava jumped out from behind them and growled fiercely at the Lopunny girl. She tried to step around the Lopunny to get to Daniel and Alexandra. Quilava then set the Lopunny girl's tail on fire. She started screaming and quickly patted it out. Quilava watched everyone carefully as he lead the way to the car. All of the Lopunny's were too scared to move. Daniel saw the car: his blue 1977 Pontiac Trans Am with the black phoenix outline on the hood. "It's just how I remember it." Daniel said, hugging the front end and polishing the Pontiac logo on the front. "Let's go!" Markus said, getting into the back. Daniel and Alexandra got in and Quilava jumped onto Alexandra's lap. Daniel started the car. The engine purred as Daniel smiled, thinking of all the times he had with this car. He stepped on the gas and peeled back dirt as they left Vermilion. "So where are we going now?" Alexandra asked. "Cerulean City." Daniel said. "Why Cerulean? That's where they say the Lopunny outbreak started." Markus said. "I have a friend there that may have spare antidotes if Alexandra and me get infected. And he said he would give us some food and me and him can work on the car's transmission." Daniel said. "Nice." Alexandra said. The three then headed to Cerulean.

Ash and his friends were hopping around Cerulean's deserted streets. Ash was now the father of three Buneary children: 2 girls and a boy. He hadn't felt any happier in a long time. Only Misty and Brock were with him. "Ash, what should we do now? I'm bored." Misty said. "I don't know." Ash said. Just then, they all heard talking coming from the other side of the street. They looked and saw a human boy and girl, and a boy Lopunny leaving a Trans Am and walking towards an apartment. They looked like they were Misty's age. Ash was wondering why the Lopunny hadn't infected them. "Do you got an antidote if you wanna change back?" The human boy said. "Yep." The Lopunny boy said. The human boy looked up at the 2nd highest apartment. "Hey! Paul!" He said. "Who is it?" A yell came from the apartment. "Daniel, Alexandra, and Markus." The boy said. They saw someone peer out of the window. He was a friendly Lopunny and was wearing a muscle shirt. "Hey, Daniel, what's up!" Paul said. "We're here for the supplies." Daniel said. "Ok. Park in that garage." Paul said. Daniel ran back to the car and drove it into the garage. Paul went to gather the supplies. Ash was confused. "Uh, excuse me?" Ash said to the three people. They looked at Ash and his friends strangely. "What do you want, Lopunny people?" Daniel said. "Why aren't you Lopunny's yet?" Brock asked. "...Because they don't want to." Markus said. "Nonsense. It feels good to be one." Misty said. "Actually for me, I feel very hot under all the hair." Markus said. "Ash, we should turn those two into Lopunny's." Misty said. "We should." Ash said. "I don't think you should try that." Alexandra said. Ash and Misty started hopping towards them. All of a sudden, Quilava jumped in front of them and started growling and barking. He flared up his back with fire. Ash and Misty hopped backwards in surprise. "Told you." Alexandra said. "Misty is right, you'd be much happier." Ash said. "Wait a minute. You mean Misty, the former gym leader of Cerulean City?" Daniel said. "Yes?" Misty said. "You used to be beautiful before you turned into a Lopunny. But alas, that was once upon a time." Daniel said. "Well, thank you, I'm flattered and-wait, what do you mean "used to be beautiful", huh?!" Misty yelled. "Well, I only like when girls have hair on her head, not everywhere. I like it bare, not with hair. Now get going." Daniel said. Markus was laughing so hard, he was rolling on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Ash, Misty, and Brock then hopped off. "Thanks, Quilava." Daniel said, petting Quilava and giving him a berry from his backpack. "Quilava." Quilava purred. "All loaded up, transmission's ok, and I even was able to tweak the engine. You should be able to hit 152 mph easily." Paul said. "Thanks, man." Daniel said. "It's awesome that I don't need to pay anymore for things. There are still police, but it's only for the most populated areas of cities." Paul said. "Sweet!" Daniel said. "I'll cook you guys some ramen for the road." Paul said. "Thanks, Paul. You're an awesome friend." Daniel said. Paul rushed in to make some food.

Ash, Misty and Brock were hopping away from the four others, when they turned the corner of a building, they saw May, Dawn, Max, and Officer Jenny with them. Jenny was turned a Lopunny as well as everyone else. "Ash! Where have you all been?" May said. "We were getting worried." Dawn said. "Remember, it's noon, but when you're out for some time, you still have curfew now." Officer Jenny scolded them. "Hi guys." Ash said. "Hi Jenny." Brock drooled over Jenny. "Oh, and Jenny, we ran into some humans over there." Misty said. "Where?" Jenny asked. "On the other side on the corner." Misty said. They all looked around the corner of the building and saw the two humans and the Lopunny. However, Jenny was fixated on the boy human. She gasped. "That's Daniel!" Jenny said. "Who?" Ash said. "He's a Pokemon trainer that has been a pain in my side since he started driving. 19-years-old, well brought-up, and very strong and smart." Jenny said. "Well, I think he's a jerk." Misty said. But at that time, Daniel took off his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. "On second thought, he's hot." Misty said, staring at him. "Tear me up a piece of that boy." May said, licking her lips. "I wonder why he would look like as a Lopunny." Dawn said. "Hey Jenny? If he's being arrested, could we ride in the back with him?" May asked. "Um...sure." Jenny asked confused. Ash was also staring at Alexandra. She was laying on the hood of the Trans Am, stretching out her body. "I can't take this anymore. This is the best opportunity to catch him once and for all." Jenny said as she ran towards the three. "Hey wait for us!" Misty said as the rest followed her. Jenny was nearing Daniel, Alexandra, and Markus. Daniel noticed Jenny and a bunch of other Lopunny's heading towards them. "Hey, it's Jenny!" Daniel said. "Then shouldn't we be hightailing it?" Alexandra said. "No. I'll let her take me to the police station or wherever she takes me. I want to familiarize myself with Cerulean. Besides, it let's me have fun and dick around with people." Daniel whispered. "Gotcha." Alexandra whispered back. Jenny pulled out a gun and pointed it at Daniel. "Whoa, Jenny. I didn't do anything yet." Daniel said with a smile. "Just making sure you won't get away with a victory." Jenny said. "Relax, I'll let you catch me just once." Daniel said. "Put you hands up." Jenny said. Daniel slowly put his hands up. Jenny went behind him and handcuffed him. She brought him over to a hidden police car in a nearby alley, not paying any attention to Alexandra and Markus, who were getting in the Trans Am. Jenny put him in the car, Daniel watching her carefully. "How are you doing?" A voice said. Daniel looked beside him and saw May and Dawn looking at him lustfully. "Aw shit!" Daniel said, laying back and sighed. 


	2. Wrong Transformations

Chapter 2

Jenny was driving the captured Daniel to the police station, unaware that Alexandra and Markus were following them in the Trans Am, with Ash, Max, and Brock in the back. "You know, you'd look even sexier as a Lopunny." Ash said to Alexandra. "The only thing you'll get from me, boy, is a kick in the balls." Alexandra said. "Hahahahaaa!" Markus laughed. Ash shrugged and looked out the window. "So what are your names, cause if you're gonna ride, you're riding with an identity." Markus said. "I'm Ash, and this is Max and Brock." Ash said. "Ok. As long as you don't try to infect me, I won't tie you to the rear bumper." Alexandra said. Ash, Max, and Brock all took a gulp in fear at the same time.

Jenny was watching Daniel carefully as they drove. Daniel noticed this and smiled, leaning back. "Afraid I'm gonna get away, Jenny?" Daniel said. "You're smart, Daniel. But you're still a criminal." Jenny said. "But you're a hot criminal." May said, snuggling into Daniel bare chest. "You won't get away from us." Dawn said, giving Daniel a hug around his neck, making sure to get her breasts as close to his face without them touching. Daniel was confused and blushing."Could you get your tits out of my face, please?" Daniel said. "You know you like it." Dawn said. "I'm trying to be nice and not throw you across the car." Daniel said. "Aw, stop being so stubborn. You're too cute when you do that." May said, grabbing his crotch. Daniel gasped and tried to push May off, but the two Lopunny girls used all their strength to keep him down. He was strong, but not enough for two sex-crazed teenage Lopunny girls. 'Damnit! They're not easily moved. Just make sure they don't kiss you. They can't infect you any other way.' Daniel said. That's when he felt Dawn trying to unbutton his pants. "Get off!" Daniel said, pushing Dawn and May off him. "You're really stubborn." Dawn said. Jenny and Misty were feeling awkward listening to that, so Misty slid out a soundproof cover on the back grid.

"We're here." Jenny said. Misty slid back the soundproof cover. "You guys. Let's go." Misty said. The three looked at Misty. May was on top of Daniel, as he tried to push May off him. Dawn got out of the car as May got off of Daniel. "You will be mine, Daniel." May said to him, as she went to join Dawn. He looked back with wide eyes. 'Sometimes I wish I was ugly as fuck. But I still had my hairstyle.' Daniel thought to himself, running his hand though his hair. He got out of the car as Alexandra and Markus parked the Trans Am. Alexandra and Markus got out and Markus motioned for Ash, Max, and Brock to follow. They all walked to Daniel and the others. "How's it drive?" Daniel asked Alexandra. "It's not making that squeaky sound anymore." Alexandra said. "Good." Daniel said. "Come on, you two." Jenny said. They all went into the abandoned police station. All the criminals contained were turned into Lopunny's and released when the outbreak started getting worse. But Jenny wanted Daniel to feel what it's like to be imprisoned. They went inside the prison, which was completely void of any other people. Little did they realize that Misty, May, and Dawn snuck out to the jail cells. "You all stay here." Jenny said to everyone, excluding Daniel. But Daniel stood still like she meant for all to stay. "You come with me." Jenny said, taking Daniel by the wrist. "Oh, ok. You could've just said so." Daniel said, as Jenny took him to the jail cells. A few seconds after they left, Ash quickly grabbed Alexandra by the shoulders, spun her around, and kissed her hard on the lips, shocking everybody. Alexandra tried to push him off, until Markus pulled her away from him. "You fucking idiot!" Alexandra yelled. Then, everyone watched as she started to transform into a Lopunny. However, her clothes did not rip or tear when her body grew, and her tail ripped right through her bellbottom jeans. "Oh dear lord." Alexandra said, looking at herself horrified. "So how do you feel now?" Ash said. Alexandra looked at him, her eyes burning with anger. Suddenly, she kicked him in the crotch with her shin. "GAAAAAAAH!" Ash screamed, falling on the ground in pain. She picked Ash up by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "You're lucky I still have an antidote, or I'd skin you alive and make rabbit stew out of you." Alexandra said, her voice filled with anger. "Alexandra. It's bad enough that Daniel let himself get arrested. We don't need a murder here." Markus said. Alexandra looked at Markus, then back at Ash. "Fine." Alexandra said, dropping Ash, who was recovering from the blow to the crotch.

"I've decided to shorten your sentence, Daniel. You'll be out of here in no time." Jenny said, a small devious smile formed on her face. "Good. I need to put gas in the the car." Daniel said. "You just have to spend some time in a jail cell, and you can go." Jenny said. "But you gotta close your eyes, ok. There's a surprise for you." She added. "Cool. I love surprises." Daniel said, closing his eyes. Jenny lead him to a jail cell, walked him in there, and turned him around so that he was facing the bars. "You can open them now." Jenny said. Daniel opened his eyes. "Have fun." Jenny said, locking the cell door, and walking back to the others. Suddenly, he could hear giggling coming from behind him. Daniel slowly turned around to see Misty, May, and Dawn looking at him, licking their lips. Daniel then grabbed the bars, shaking them. "JENNY! GAH!" Daniel said, as the girls pulled him away from the bars and pinned him down on the bed. "This isn't a good surprise." Daniel said, struggling against them. "Maybe to you. To us, you're a gift from heaven." Dawn said. "Now be a good boy and let me give you a nice long kiss, ok?" Misty said, getting on top of him as May and Dawn held him down. But Daniel kept his mouth closed tight. Then, he thought of an idea. 'I still have my antidotes. Maybe Jenny wanted to punish me by turning me into a Lopunny. I could let them turn me into one, then after I'm released, I'll drink an antidote.' Daniel thought. Just then, the girls felt him relax himself and give in. Misty wetted her lips. As soon as he opened his mouth, Misty kissed him on the lips. A few moments passed and Misty broke the kiss and the three girls let him go. He rolled off the bed onto the floor. "Yes. He's becoming a Lopunny!" May said. 'Right. And when I'm freed, I can change back and get back to making more antidotes.' Daniel thought. He looked at his hands, which he thought would have changed, but he was confused. Instead of the normal, fluffy hands of a Lopunny, his hands had morphed into two black paws with single spikes coming out the backs of them. The girls were also confused. Daniel looked down at his feet, which had turned into paws and ripped his shoes and socks apart. He kicked them off his feet. Suddenly, he cried out in pain as he started to transform. However, the power went out, leaving only the moonlight outside to light the halls of the prison. But Daniel wasn't turning into a Lopunny. His ears have grown big, but perked upwards. His arms have turned blue, as well as other parts of his body. Cream-colored fur covered his torso, and a spike came out of the middle of his chest. A tail came out of his lower back, but the tip was pointing downwards. Four small black appendages grew out from the back of his head. Parts of his human form still remained like his hair. Finally, the rest of the black fur grew on his body. The girls were really confused now. He was nothing like a Lopunny.

Daniel looked like a Lucario.

He looked back at them, his now red glowing eyes staring at them. The girls then screamed in fear. He looked at the cell bars and bended them back and jumped out of the cell. He ran down the halls away from the others. Misty looked out of the cell, and saw Jenny and the others running towards them. "What happened?" Jenny said. "I tried to infect Daniel, but he turned into something else. Then he ran off that way." Misty explained, pointing to the right. "You guys stay here. We'll find him." Markus said. He went the left way to block the other wing entrance, and Alexandra went to the right, the same way Daniel ran off in. "You know, for Lopunny's, they don't hop at all." May said.

Markus waited at the other wing entrance so if Daniel tried to get out, he could block him. "I'm hungry. I hope Paul understood what happened. I could really go for some ramen right now." He said to himself.

Alexandra walked slowly down the halls of the prison, looking for Daniel. 'Aw screw it.' She thought in her head, taking off her clothes. 'It's too friggin' hot in these clothes.' She thought again. She was about to round the corner, when something grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. It was Daniel, with Houndour by his side. They were both surprised. "A-Alexandra?" Daniel studdered. "Daniel..." Alexandra said very softly. Then, she leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then returned it. After a few seconds, Alexandra pulled away. "I'm sorry." Alexandra said. "It's ok...you taste good." Daniel said, picking Alexandra up bridal style. "T-thanks." Alexandra studdered out, blushing and resting her hands on his chest. He took her into the jail cell with him. "Come on, Houndour." Daniel said to Houndour, who was keeping watch of their surroundings.

The others were walking down the halls, looking for Daniel and Alexandra. "Look!" Ash said, pointing ahead. Alexandra's clothes were lying in a pile on the floor. Misty went forward from the others to check the jail cells. Then, she peered in the last one. "Shhh..." She said, pointing towards the cell. The others quietly walked to the jail cell and looked inside. Daniel and Alexandra were sleeping together on the bed, Daniel holding her close to him as she lay her head on his chest. "Aww, that's so sweet." Dawn whispered. "We can hear you." Daniel and Alexandra both said, not even opening an eye. The others, surprised, then heard growling coming from the cell. Houndour was watching them from under the bed, angry eyes warning them to stay away. They backed away from the cell slowly to the left. Alexandra nuzzled Daniel chest, both of them having smiles on their faces as they slept together.

Well, that's the second chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who followed and reviewed the story. When I saw my inbox, and saw how everyone loved the story so far, I literally teared up. This chapter is for everyone who supported the story and I hope you can check out my other stories, especially my main story, The Legend of Guitar, which I am having a big writer's block with, but I will continue that story. It is my promise as a writer. Thank you all for this, And peace out, homies! 


	3. High Octane Jailbreak

Chapter 3

When Daniel and Alexandra got back to the main hall, the others were waiting there. "I bet you love being a Lopunny now, huh Alexandra?" Ash said. "How can you stand being one of these things? My breasts feel heavier than a sack of bricks." Alexandra said back, holding her breasts in her hands. Ash suddenly felt aroused by this, but tried to hide it. "By the way, Daniel, why did you turn into a Lucario instead of a Lopunny?" Markus asked. Daniel sighed as he sat down on the floor, legs criss crossed. He grabbed his backpack and opened it. He then reached into an inside compartment and pulled out a newspaper clipping. He then handed it to Alexandra. She unfolded it and gasped when she saw what the article was about. "Oh my god..." She said. The others looked at the article. The headline read '4-year-old kidnapped by Pokemon'. "You were that boy?" Jenny said. "Yeah." Daniel said. "All the people of Fortree went out of their way to find you." Jenny said. "You poor thing." Misty said. "It was a tribe of Riolu and Lucario. I guess after they released me...some of their characteristics must have embedded into me." Daniel said. "That seems false, unless they spread something around. Probably like how the Lopunny outbreak spread." Markus said. "Well, we better get going now. I got the itch to kick up some dust." Daniel said, getting up from the ground. "Hold on a minute." Jenny said. "Is this gonna be about my unpaid speeding tickets?" Daniel said. "All 37 of them. You still have time to spend." Jenny said. "But you said I didn't have to spend anymore time." Daniel said. "That was just for illegal parking and destruction." Jenny said. "Bitch." Daniel said. Jenny smirked at him, victory in her eyes. "And I still want my present, Daniel." May said, getting close to Daniel. "How about no?" Daniel said, pushing May away from him. "But that simply won't do." May said to him. When Daniel looked back to Jenny, he started chuckling. "What's so funny?" May said, but when she saw Jenny, she froze in fear. "What is it?" Jenny said. "Look what's on your head." Daniel said, trying to mask a laugh. Then, Jenny could feel something crawling on her head. She went wide-eyed, slowly looking upwards. When she did, she was greeted with the sight of a tarantula crawling on the top of her head. Jenny started screaming, trying to get the arachnid off her. "Let's kick it." Markus said, as he lead Daniel and Alexandra out the door, the three heading for the Trans Am. However, Misty noticed this. "Oh no, you don't." Misty said. She ran after them. Jenny got the tarantula off her head, and immediately noticed that Daniel, Alexandra, and Markus weren't there. "Come on!" Jenny said to the others, as they ran out the doors.

When Misty got outside, they were already in the car and got it started up. Markus lead the Pontiac on a police motorcycle. Before the car got out of the parking lot, Misty jumped through the open driver side window. Daniel was surprised. "What are you doing!" Daniel said. Suddenly, he looked in the side mirror, and saw Jenny and the others chasing them in the police car. "Ah great. Get in the back, I can't drive properly!" Daniel said, shooing Misty into the back. "Listen. There's no way I'm letting a hot guy like you get away from me. You're the one fish I won't throw back." Misty said. "Left!" Alexandra said, reading off of a map. Daniel veered to the left, the Trans Am drifting around the corner of the street. "Right at the next block." Alexandra said, opening a compartment from under her seat. She took out a bottle of clear liquid. Alexandra opened the jar, took a whiff of it, and shook her head. "Is it prime?" Daniel asked. "You know it." Alexandra said, taking a drink of it. She held the bottle in front of Misty. "Moonshine?" Alexandra offered. "I don't drink." Misty said. "Ok. Suit yourself." Alexandra said, taking a gulp of the clear whiskey. "Why are you drinking that crap?" Misty said, obviously disapproving of alcohol. "What I'm about to do, I don't wanna remember in the morning." Alexandra said, taking out a lighter. She lit the bottle top on fire and threw it out the window. The instant the bottle hit the street, it exploded into flames, right in front of Jenny's car. She drove right threw it, persistant in catching Daniel. She also knew they ran moonshine for Alexandra's cousin, and they recieved some as well, even though they weren't alcoholics. Alexandra kept setting bottles on fire and throwing them out the window. They exploded near Jenny's car, as she never gave up.

The Trans Am was outrunning the police car, and Daniel knew he was almost at the highway. Suddenly, it came into view. However, Jenny was closing in on them. But, in the distance, Paul was standing next to a flatbed with a giant ramp on it. "We're gonna do it." Daniel said. "Are you crazy?!" Misty said. "The highway entrance is blocked off. There's no other way." Daniel said. "Here a way I suggest. Pulling over, accepting your punishment. and you get free sex with me, May, and Dawn. What more could you ask for!" Misty said, as they were almost at the ramp, Jenny slamming on the brakes. "What more could I ask for? How about Alexandra!" Daniel yelled, but then covered his mouth realizing what he had just said. Alexandra's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she looked at Daniel. "What?!" Alexandra said in shock. The car hit the ramp and sailed through the air. "Holy shit!" Markus and Paul both said in unison.

The Trans Am made it onto the highway and landed with a crashing sound from the suspension. The Trans Am drove off on the highway. "Thanks for the tarantula diversion." Markus said to Paul. "Your welcome. Now let's beat it." Paul said as him and Markus drove off in the flatbed. "GODDAMN THEM!" Jenny screamed, her voice full of rage. Ash was concerned. Misty was with them. Where they were heading to is a mystery to him. 'Misty, don't leave them. Don't get lost. They'll know what to do...'

That's chapter 3 for you. I'm sorry for the delay, but school is keeping me busy with projects and assignments, and it's hard to find some free time. But I'll continue to make new chapters, and I hope you will read my newest story, A Sharp, Blood-Stained Pen. So brofist and salutations, comrades! 


End file.
